


Tell Me No Lies

by junkyreen



Series: Zack Addy/Jack Hodgins [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: I love writing for these two, M/M, its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Zack thinks about what he remembers doing with Jack, and how much he misses it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, really like to think about Jack and Zack snuggling so this happened. It's all cute fluffy moments. Also spoilers past season 3 and some spoilers from s12 episode 1

Jack loved cuddling.

Zack knew Jack would never admit it, but as long as they knew, that was fine with him.

Another thing Jack would never admit is that he loved when they would lay on the couch with Jack on top of Zack. Zack would play with Jack's hair, messing with the curls. He'd do this until Jack fell asleep and his soft snores could be heard throughout his apartment. Taking the TV remote in his hand, he would turn it on and watch Firefly reruns. He continued to play with Jack's hair even though it wasn't necessary because Jack was asleep. It calmed Zack, if he was to be honest. Zack would lean down and kiss the top of Jack's head and smile because these were his favorite moments. He loved when Jack used to snuggle up to him.

 

\-----

Zack remembers that when he was sick, Jack would come home from work and check on him in his apartment. Zack hated being sick because it stopped him from doing anything useful for quite some time. He knew the rational thing was to get rest, so he curled into a ball all day, only eating when Jack made him. 

When Jack came to check on Zack, he made sure to give him toast and orange juice. Zack would slowly eat what was given to him, not wanting to rush because it would more often than not make his stomach hurt. Jack was patient with him, and helped him get ready for bed each night. Every other day he would make sure Zack showered. Once they were both ready to sleep, Jack would get into the bed after Zack and lie the other man's head on his chest. Jack was shorter than Zack, so it was a little bit awkward at first, but they got used to it. Jack would tell Zack how much he loved him, the only way to make Zack smile when he was sick. Zack would fall asleep in Jack's arms, the way it was supposed to be.

 

\-----

 

 Usually when Zack and Jack where both too tired, Jack would come up to the apartment with Zack and they would crawl into Zack's bed. Jack would be half on top of Zack and half off, nuzzling his head into Zack's chest. They would both be so sleep driven that they would barely even tell each other goodnight before falling asleep.

When Zack woke up first, as always, he noticed that their legs where tangled together and Jack was clinging onto Zack's waist. Jack would still be in the odd position of being half on top of Zack. Their legs would be tangled and Zack didn't move to fix that. It reminded him that Jack was in fact there, with him. It was then that Zack would contemplate how different Jack acted when they snuggled. It didn't really make much sense to him but, then again, not much of the romantic things they did made sense to him. Zack would move hair out of Jack's face so he could see the goofy smile that was always on Jack's face when they snuggled and he was asleep. That's how Zack had come to the conclusion that Jack loved to cuddle with Zack. All the signs pointed to his conclusion, so it was completely logical. Zack would take Jack hand at this point, to further more convince himself that, yes, Jack was there and, yes, Jack was with _him_. 

When Jack would stir and start to wake up, Zack would smile down at him. He mad sure that Zack was one of the first things Jack saw when he woke up. (Logically speaking, since Jack's head wasn't looking up at his before he woke up, there would be no possible way for Zack to be the first thing Jack saw. But Zack wanted to be close to the first thing, so he tried.) Jack would always look up at Zack and smile back at him, saying "Good morning, Zack."

They would lay in bed for a while, just talking about what they wanted to do that day, or just random things they decided to chat about.

 

\-----

 

Zack greatly missed those times. There was some nights in the loony bin that he would think about how much he missed Jack. He knew that they were only friends now because he and Angela were married, but they could still snuggle. Friends did that.

That would be if he could even be let back into society.

Zack really hoped that would happen because, after all, he had proved that he couldn't have killed someone.

Maybe he was just being really desperate, but Zack really missed Jack and all the times they used to snuggle. Sometimes, as illogical as it seemed, he would cuddle with his pillow to try and stimulate what it was like with Jack.

Obviously, it was never the same.

So all Zack could do is wait and see if he could finally, after almost ten years, be let back into society so he could be back with his true family.


End file.
